


glitter and pastel colors

by luthorthemyscira



Series: Waverly Earp's pride adventure [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorthemyscira/pseuds/luthorthemyscira
Summary: Waverly Earp's first pride adventure





	glitter and pastel colors

Waverly Earp couldn’t help but feel nervous as she sat in her older sister’s car that was headed towards the town where the two sisters would celebrate pride. When Waverly came out to her older sister Wynonna she never thought that she would get Wynonna to celebrate pride with her. Wynonna didn’t have problems against the LGBTQ + community at all…no in fact when Waverly a year ago had come out as bisexual Wynonna had been nothing but supportive. There were two things at pride that Wynonna hated with a passion though glitter and pastel colors.  
It didn’t take long for them to reach the town where they would celebrate pride. Wynonna parked the car and the two sisters stepped out and made their way towards the park where most off the pride celebration would be happening. Waverly could see pride flags in every crook and corner, marketplaces where open and the town where filled with people, people with different ethnicity, genders, sexuality’s and religions all here to celebrate one thing that love is love. Both Wynonna and Waverly walked around in the park for a couple hours just looking around in the park, purchasing things such as a mini pin off the bisexual pride flag, a bisexual flag that was now hanging over Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly had even gotten the chance to paint her nails in the colors of the rainbow flag. The lady who painted the nails had also asked Wynonna if she wanted to do it but Wynonna answer to that was to give the poor lady the glance off death…  
After Waverly and Wynonna had walked around, they both headed to the street where the pride parade would take place in a couple of minutes. Wynonna had asked Waverly if she wanted to participate in the pride parade, but Waverly had told her older sister that she wasn’t ready to walk in it yet. This time the first time all Waverly wanted to do was watch.  
It didn’t take long for the pride parade and music to start…the first people Waverly watched in the pride parade where people from different organizations. Some of the organizations where political parties, other organizations such as different companies where also there to walk and show their support towards people who were a part of the LGBTQ community. After the different organizations had walked it was now time for the “regular” people to walk the pride parade. Waverly watched as people walked the pride parade with smiles on their faces. There was one person thought that catched Waverly’s eye. A tall girl, probably a couple of years older than her with dark red hair dressed in a black and red checkered  
flannel, a white raptors t-shirt and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans…the girl was absolutely beautiful, and Waverly only had one thing on her brain. She wanted to know the girl's name…


End file.
